


Small and Powerful Sith Warrior

by Jestana



Series: SWTOR fics [15]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Aromantic Character, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the son of two Force blind doctors, his power in the Force is a bit of a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After Korriban

**Author's Note:**

> Last new work, for now. I wasn't even sure I'd WRITE anything for Oberhaus, but he's told me he's aromantic and wants his story told. *shrugs* Who am I to deny him? I want to make it clear that I'm no expert on aromantics and it's a whole spectrum, so there's no one set way for it to be experienced. I hope I do justice to it and I'd welcome any feedback from people who do identify as aromantic. As always, these are just snippets I've written based on what I experience in the game on my second Sith Warrior. As such, there'll be spoilers for bits and bobs of the storyline as I encounter them. As a commenter described it: this is the highlight reel.

Rubbing idly at the back of her neck, Vette glanced at her traveling companion: Oberhaus, new apprentice to Darth Baras. He was one of the most unusual Sith she'd ever met and it had nothing to do with the neat web of cybernetics that seemed to frame his eyes and cup his chin (she'd seen weirder). At the moment, they sat across from each other in the small cantina on the ship bound for the Imperial fleet. Though he'd only ordered a small snack, he encouraged Vette to order a full meal: _"I doubt you've eaten much during your imprisonment. Since Baras 'gave' you to me, your continued health and well-being is my concern."_

_"Uh, thanks, I guess."_ She wasn't used to her 'owners' caring whether she had enough to eat or not. It was very strange.

She nearly dropped her fork when Oberhaus commented mildly: "Take a holo, it'll last longer."

"Sorry, my lord." She inwardly cursed that her first instinct was to apologize. Years of freedom hadn't broken that habit, apparently.

He set down the datapad he'd been reading, the screen dark, and looked at her with mild curiosity in his green eyes. "Clearly, something's on your mind. What is it?"

"It's nothing." She toyed with the last few bits of her food, not sure if she should actually mention her worries. She didn't want to give him _ideas_ , after all.

He reached across the table and lightly rested his left hand on her arm. Without his gloves on, she could tell that it was cybernetic. _I wonder why he has the cybers. He doesn't strike me as the type to_ choose _them._ His voice distracted her from her thoughts. "Vette, for a tomb raider and thief, you're not a very good liar. It's affected your appetite, so it's clearly _something_."

"What are you plans for me?" The moment the words were out, she clapped her hand over her mouth. _I can't believe I actually_ asked _!_

Oberhaus looked genuinely puzzled as he withdrew his hand and sat back in his chair. "Plans? That should be obvious: you're coming with me to Dromund Kaas."

"That I already figured out." She waved her hand dismissively. _Might as well ask outright now that I've brought it up._ "Some Sith would... enjoy... their slaves--"

A sharp gesture of his hand stopped her there and she stared at him with wide eyes. "I'm not like that. I prefer willing lovers. You have nothing to fear from me on that matter."

"Oh, well, good." She smiled, relieved, and resumed eating.


	2. Dromund Kaas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the SIS agent has been emptied of information, it's time to get to work.

When she emerged from the refresher, Vette found Oberhaus waiting patiently in the hallway, reading his datapad once again. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she lifted the other in half-hearted greeting. "Hey."

"Are you all right?" He tapped a few buttons, and then tucked the datapad away.

She nodded, falling in step with him as he headed for the main doors. "Yeah. That was... intense."

"Indeed." He nodded back, hardly flinching when they stepped outside into a downpour that soaked them both in seconds. She supposed he was used to it since he apparently grew up on this planet. "It served its purpose, however. We're leaving Dromund Kaas."

Though part of her wanted to cheer at the thought of leaving, she kept it to herself. "We are? Where are we heading?"

"Balmorra, and then Nar Shaddaa." They climbed into the taxi and Oberhaus told the droid to take them to the spaceport.

She stared at him. "You realize that transportation to those are stupidly expensive and stupidly long and tedious, right?"

"Yes, and time is of the essence, so Baras has arranged for me to have a ship of my own to fulfill my duties." He sounded both pleased and annoyed.

Vette smiled. Their own ship meant they could come and go as they pleased, wandering around the galaxy at their choosing. "That's good. I'm a pretty decent pilot."

"As am I." He glanced at her with a wry smile. "I'll be 'taking care' of Baras's spy network, you know. You understand what that means, right?"

She nodded, sobering a little. She was well aware that service to a Sith meant plenty of death and destruction. "You'll have to kill them. I know. I'm not squeamish about offing people. Just torturing them."

"Torture is part of being Sith." The taxi stopped and they climbed out.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I get it. Doesn't mean I _like_ it."

"Of course." They entered the spaceport and took a moment to dry off as best they could. Then they headed to the hangar bay where their ship waited.

Vette was more than ready to leave. _I can't imagine a planet worse than this one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to show that Oberhaus is a little different from other Sith, but not in the same way as Kejine, Ochtil, or Virkald.


	3. Balmorra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are certain... hazards to being an alien amongst so many Imperials.

"Slave, what are you doing here?" The soldier's voice made Vette tense as she waited for Oberhaus to finish with Darth Lachris.

She hid her tension with an easy grin, hoping to throw him off-balance. "Nothing much. Just enjoying the Empire's victory over the Balmorrans."

"This is a restricted area." He grabbed her arm and started dragging her away. "Do you know what we do to slaves who don't mind their place?"

Vette dug her feet in and tried to free her arm. "I'm supposed to be here. I'm with Apprentice Oberhaus. He's talking with Darth Lachris right now."

"That's a new one." The soldier was bigger and stronger than her. "Why would a Sith want a skinny little Twi'lek like _you_ as their slave?"

Remembering something a childhood friend had taught her, the Twi'lek suddenly stopped resisting. That caught the soldier by surprise and he stumbled. Before he could recover, she kneed him in the groin. He crumpled to the ground and Vette drew her blasters, pointing them at his face. "A Sith who knows I can protect myself from jerks like you."

"What's going on here?" Oberhaus appeared at that moment, Lachris behind him.

The soldier struggled to his feet, wincing as he fought to stand without cupping his family jewels. "M-my lords! This slave attacked me for no reason."

"You're lying." Extending his hand to the soldier, Oberhaus choked him. "Try again."

Holstering her blasters, Vette told them. "I was waiting for you, my lord, as you instructed me, and this... soldier started yelling at me for being a slave in a restricted area. He didn't believe me when I told him I'm with you."

"She's telling the truth." Surprisingly, Lachris spoke up then, her hands clasped behind her back. "What should we do about him?"

Oberhaus looked at Vette. "He hurt you, Vette. Any opinions?"

"Whatever you decide, my lord." She bowed slightly, surprised that he'd asked her.

He looked back at the soldier, who'd been barely clinging to consciousness. "Pity. She could have bought you your life, but she didn't. Actually, not a pity at all."

With that, he clenched his fist and the soldier fell to the ground, dead. After a moment, Lachris addressed him, "You have a... flair for this."

"I do my best." Oberhaus bowed slightly to her, and then turned to Vette. "Come, Vette. We're needed in Sobrik."

She nodded, falling into step behind him. "Yes, my lord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to explore how certain situations would have been different for Vette with Oberhaus instead of Kejine as her 'master'. And show that she didn't necessarily NEED to be rescued.


	4. Nar Shaddaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oberhaus tests the waters with Quinn.

"What's the matter, Quinn? Out of shape?" Oberhaus sounded amused rather than annoyed as he and Malavai rode the taxi away from the Duros Sector.

The captain shook his head, taking a few deep breaths. "No, my lord. I have kept myself fit. I just have not had cause to run for extended periods of time for years."

"I can get Vette if you can't keep up with me." The Sith lord raised an eyebrow as the taxi turned and headed for the Corellian sector.

He shook his head quickly. There was no way he was going to let that... Twi'lek take his place! "No! That won't be necessary, my lord. I can keep up, I give you my word."

"If you say so." Oberhaus sounded doubtful, but nodded anyway.

After a few moments of silence, Malavai asked, "If I may, my lord--"

"You're curious about my relationship with Vette." The cyborg didn't look at him, his gaze fixed straight ahead.

Caught off guard, he nodded as he formulated an explanation for his curiosity. "I saw for myself on Balmorra that she can fight, but what use is she apart from that? I could understand it if she--"

"Don't finish that sentence, Quinn." The quiet tone of voice stopped him short, especially accompanied as it was by the barest hint of invisible pressure around his throat. "Vette is technically free. She chooses to stay. She also has connections that are unavailable to either of us by virtue of our position. Am I clear?"

He nodded, resisting the impulse to shift in his seat and hoping Oberhaus hadn't sensed his reaction to the barest hint of being choked. "Yes, my lord."

"Good." The taxi arrived at the Corellian sector and they climbed out. He was surprised to see a smirk on the Sith lord's face. "Perhaps I won't have to seek lovers elsewhere after all."

Wishing blushes didn't show so easily on his pale skin, Malavai followed Oberhaus while making a mental list of the inventory of the medbay aboard the ship in an effort to get his traitorous body under control.


	5. Tatooine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All that sand on a desert planet, it's bound to get EVERYWHERE.

"Quinn!" Oberhaus' shout carried easily through the mostly-silent ship.

Malavai finished dumping the sand out of his boots and reluctantly put them back on before heading to the captain's quarters. The Sith apprentice sat on the edge of his bed, looking disgruntled. His black robe was draped across the chair as if he'd simply tossed it there. He'd removed his boots and gloves, but still wore the rest of his blood-red armor. "You called, my lord?"

"Sand managed to get into my cybernetics and mucked up the mechanism so I can't get my armor off without help." The cyborg extended his leg.

Nodding, Malavai knelt to tug at the buckles keeping it closed. After a few futile attempts, he looked up at his master. "The buckles are jammed, my lord. I'll have to break them off."

"Then do it, Quinn. I want to get my armor off." Once-green eyes gleamed orange now.

He scrambled to his feet and hurried to his quarters to retrieve his toolbox. He returned and knelt to break the buckles keeping Oberhaus' armor in place. "Would you like help with your chest armor as well, my lord?"

"Yes, I want that off even more." The Sith shifted and presented his side to Malavai.

After he failed to unfasten those buckles, he broke them off, too. Oberhaus grumbled as he tugged at his underarmor, the fingers of his left hand refusing to work properly. "Would you like help, my lord?"

"Yes, it's starting to chafe." Swallowing hard at the intimacy of the act, he nevertheless unzipped the underarmor.

This time, Oberhaus sighed deeply as he shimmied out of his underarmor, leaving him clad only in a tank top and shorts, tanned skin a golden contrast to the white material. Malavai could see clearly where the cybernetic limbs connected to his physical ones above his left knee, below the right one, and below his left elbow. "Do you need anything else, my lord?"

"Unless you know much of anything about cybernetics, no." Oberhaus sat back down and carefully detached his cybernetic legs, brushing sand away from the tops of them, and then from the stumps where they attached.

He reluctantly shook his head as a jar of lotion flew from the nightstand into the Sith's waiting hand. "No, my lord. My specialty is in field medicine: keeping you alive long enough for a proper doctor to take a look at you."

"Set course for Dromund Kaas, then." Oberhaus finished rubbing the lotion into the remains of his legs and detached his cybernetic arm as well. "I want my father to have a look at my cybernetics before we go to Alderaan. Make sure the sand didn't muck them up too badly."

Malavai nodded and bowed as Oberhaus rubbed the lotion into his arm as well. "Yes, my lord."

"Oh, and Quinn." He paused in the door, wondering what else his lord could have to say. "You look good, kneeling at my feet."

Fighting back a blush, he hurried to the cockpit to set course for Dromund Kaas. _Is he going to keep teasing me, or will he follow through?_


	6. Alderaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oberhaus and Quinn discuss boundaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some adult themes in the second scene. Mostly referring to sex.

"My lord, was it _wise_ not to let FimmRess take the lady back to the Duke?" Malavai asked once they were safely away from House Alde and well on their way back to House Thul. "He is our ally, after all."

Oberhaus stopped and turned to glower at the captain. "Did you not _see_ how afraid she was when FimmRess explained his presence? She, a lady of a noble house of Alderaan, _groveled_ at my feet, she was that desperate."

"That doesn't explain--" he stopped short when an invisible hand closed around his throat, just enough to make the Sith's meaning clear.

After a moment, the invisible hand released his throat and he gasped for breath. "Her fear and dread told me clearly enough that Kendoh's plans for her would have been extremely unpleasant. Though he is our ally, I won't aid him in this."

"He'll find another way, my lord. Men like him usually do." Malavai rubbed his throat, trying not to think of how nice it'd felt _not_ to think for once, to have his mind go blank.

The cyborg nodded as they continued on their way. "I know he will, but I won't help him find it."

"As you say, my lord." He bowed his head slightly and climbed onto the thranta behind Oberhaus with some trepidation. He much preferred mechanical means of transportation. He found them more reliable.

He nearly fell off the creature entirely when the Sith apprentice twisted around to look at him. "Thank you for not questioning me in front of FimmRess and the others."

"You have a certain... image to maintain, my lord," Malavai explained, holding the saddle tightly as the thranta took off. "I must do what I can to assist in that."

"Of course." Oberhaus chuckled and faced forward once more. "I am glad for that."

"I thought you would be, my lord."

"Naturally."

* * *

"Come in." Oberhaus didn't bother looking up from his datapad at the knock on the door to his rooms at Thul Palace. He knew who waited on the other side.

The door opened to admit Vette, who moved to stand across the desk from him and bowed. "Good morning, my lord."

"Good morning, Vette." He finished reading for a moment and looked up at her. "You have a report for me?"

She nodded, handing another datapad to him. "The ship's been swept for bugs and trackers. It's fueled and ready to go."

"Good." He nodded, skimming through the report. "We leave in two hours."

Vette offered a sloppy salute that would have made Malavai cringe if he'd seen it. "Yes, my lord."

When she hesitated to leave, he raised an eyebrow at her, fighting the urge to smile. "Is there something on your mind, Vette?"

"I've been looking for Captain Fussypants, my lord, but no one's seen him since last night," she told him in a rush of words.

Leaning back in his chair, he gestured to the large bed behind him. Tangled amid the sheets (which Oberhaus _might_ have artfully rearranged when he got up that morning), Malavai slept peacefully, pale skin glowing against the wine-dark material, dark hair hopelessly mussed. "Look no further, Vette."

"Oh!" He relished the way her puzzlement shifted to surprise, and then embarrassment. "I see. Well, I'll leave you to it, then, my lord."

He gestured with one hand to keep the door from opening for her. She turned to him with an exasperated expression. Oberhaus merely smiled slightly. "If you could, ask the kitchens to send some food here? Neither Quinn nor I have eaten since last night." Vette nodded. "And be sure to eat something yourself. There's no telling when we'll have a chance to eat like this again."

"Yes, my lord." She tugged futilely at the door. "May I go?"

Oberhaus inclined his head and the door opened. "You may."

"Thank you." She blew a mocking kiss at him and slipped out.

He turned back to the desk and resumed his reading. When another knock disturbed him, he sent a slight nudge through the Force to wake Malavai as he got up to open the door. An older woman, clearly a servant, waited on the other side with a food cart. "You requested food, my lord?"

"I did, yes." He stepped back so she could wheel the cart into the room.

Malavai, who'd sat up by then, the sheets pooled around his waist, gasped and pulled the sheet up to his chin when he saw her, a blush sweeping across his skin. "M-my lord!"

"It's all right, Malavai," he told the captain as she busied herself with setting up the cart for the two of them to eat. When she finished, he smiled at her. "Thank you."

She curtsied in reply, glancing slyly at Quinn. "You're welcome, my lord. Enjoy."

"We will." He closed the door behind her and turned to the captain.

Malavai stood up from the bed, holding the sheet around himself. "Was that necessary, my lord?"

"No, but you blush so appealingly, I couldn't resist." He sat down at the cart and began to eat as Quinn hunted for his clothes.

At a slight gesture from Oberhaus, he spotted his uniform where it lay folded on a chair. "I wish you wouldn't in the future. It's not good for my heart."

"She quite enjoyed the view," he told Quinn as the man dressed. "Still, I will keep your words in mind." He pointed to the seat across from him. "Eat. I'm sure you're famished after last night."

Almost fully dressed, Malavai sat down and began to eat. "Thank you, my lord."

Oberhaus waited until Quinn had finished most of his food before speaking again. "About last night, Malavai--"

"What about it, my lord?" The captain looked wary, not that Oberhaus blamed him.

He took a considering sip of his caff. "Did you enjoy it? Was it what you hoped it'd be?"

"It was quite pleasurable, my lord," Malavai replied earnestly. "It's been many years since I've had a partner who could help me 'turn off' my mind."

Oberhaus nodded. "I thought as much. Your intellect is both an asset and a burden, isn't it?"

"Yes, my lord." He could sense Quinn's surprise that he understood. "It's aided my career immeasurably, but it's also constantly working, constantly calculating."

He smirked. "And my fucking you into the bed helped turn that off."

"Crudely put, but yes." A blush touched Malavai's cheeks again.

Oberhaus nodded and set his empty cup down. "I'm more than willing to do it again in the future, Malavai. However, you need to understand that this does _not_ mean you have a claim on my heart. Nor does it mean I won't take other lovers."

"I understand, my lord." Quinn inclined his head slightly. "If I should find someone else?"

He shrugged. "You're welcome to enjoy your time with them. I don't expect you to remain exclusive if I don't intend to. Understood?"

"Perfectly, my lord."

"Good. Finish getting ready. We leave shortly."

"Yes, my lord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our first hint that Oberhaus is aromantic: he doesn't feel romantic attraction. It will be discussed further in later chapters. I welcome input from anyone who actually is aromantic.


	7. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oberhaus takes advantage of the relative quiet to tell Jaesa a few things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the things that bothered me about Jaesa is that she dislikes people using 'masks'. How can you not see that everyone uses masks to some degree? No one can be completely honest all the time. So, this is Oberhaus addressing that with her.

"Are you settling in all right, Jaesa?" Oberhaus asked, slipping into the seat across from her as she sat in the cantina on Vaiken Spacedock.

She smiled at him. "Quite well, Master. Have you been enjoying your leave?"

"I have." He nodded, accepting his drink from the droid waiter. "It was nice to visit my family for more than a few hours."

Jaesa smiled and bowed her head briefly to blink back her tears at the thought of her own family, dead at her new master's hands. Clearing her throat, she asked, "They are all well?"

"Yes, they are." He nodded, sipping his drink.

After a few moments of silence, Jaesa decided she needed to set her mind at ease about something she'd been wondering since meeting Darth Baras in person. "Master, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Jaesa." Oberhaus nodded again, looking at her curiously. "What's on your mind?"

"Your relationship with Darth Baras..." She hesitated, not sure how to articulate her curiosity.

A small smile quirked the corners of his mouth. "It's not the same as mine with you."

"Yes, and I wondered about it." Her mouth twisted with distaste. "He wears a mask, both literally and figuratively, and you wear one, too."

Oberhaus sighed deeply. "That's a truth that is constant throughout the galaxy, Jaesa. We all wear a variety of masks throughout our lives. To Baras, I present the mask of a dutiful apprentice and he, in turn, acts the part of a teacher and mentor to me. Make no mistake, though, someone like Baras is constantly plotting, constantly pulling strings. I've no doubt he will eventually decide I'm more of a liability than an asset and will have me killed in a way that can't be traced back to him at all."

"How do you manage, knowing your master will eventually turn on you like that?" Jaesa frowned, still a little uneasy about the Sith way as opposed to the Jedi way.

He looked at her, orange eyes serious. "I'm taking steps to ensure my own survival and that of my people."

"Me, Captain Quinn, and Vette?" She raised her eyebrows inquiringly.

A nod. "Yes, and I'm building a powerbase of my own, made up of people loyal to _me_ rather than Baras.

"Is this how all apprenticeships work among the Sith?" She couldn't help wondering if this was how _he_ planned to deal with _her_ eventually.

Oberhaus shook his head. "No, not all. That's just how mine with Baras works. Apprentices are merely pawns for him to use to further his ultimate agenda, to be disposed of when he's done with them."

After a long hesitation, she asked, "How do you see _my_ apprenticeship to _you_?"

"I'd like it to be a partnership, with perhaps some mentoring." He smiled reassuringly. "After all I went through to make you my apprentice, I certainly have no intention of killing you, unless you decide to challenge me again."

She shook her head firmly. "No, master. I don't intend to do that."

"At least not anytime soon, yes?'

"Yes."

"Good."


	8. After Taris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Lieutenant Pierce.

As they rode the shuttle up to the orbital station, Pierce commented, "You know, you're not what I expected when I learned a Sith was coming to take out the War Trust, my lord."

"Let me guess." Oberhaus sounded amused and resigned. "You expected someone taller, more imposing?"

He shrugged, and then nodded. "In a word, my lord: yes. I admit to being more than a little disappointed when you and your apprentice walked into the base."

"Lieutenant!" Captain Quinn sounded scandalized.

The Sith held up his hand to stop any further words from the captain. Then he addressed Pierce. "It's not often that I get to hear about the impression I make on people. Do go on."

"When I first saw you, saw that you barely came to my shoulder, I wondered how you could have possibly done everything I'd heard that you've done." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Quinn had his hands balled into fists tight enough to make the leatheris creak. "Then I saw you in action in Durant's base and--"

"That changed your mind." Oberhaus chuckled, glancing over at Vette. "Vemrin did that, too, didn't he, Vette?"

She grinned cheekily and nodded. "He did, indeed, my lord. Pretty much everyone does. Then you knock them on their asses and stab them."

"Well, it's a bit more complicated than that, but that's the essence of it." He chuckled again. "I prefer to let my enemies underestimate me, Lieutenant. It makes the surprise when I defeat them all the sweeter."

Pierce bowed his head slightly. "I can well imagine, my lord."

The shuttle arrived at the station then and they disembarked to head to their ship. Bringing up the rear, he took a moment to admire the ship once it came into view. _She's a beauty._

Once aboard, Oberhaus issued orders. "Vette, Jaesa, stow your gear and prepare the ship for flight. I need to speak with Quinn and Pierce in private." The Twi'lek tossed a sloppy salute that made Captain Quinn visibly wince and headed off. The human lingered for a moment. Then Oberhaus gestured and she nodded, following the other female. Quinn and Pierce followed him to a conference room. Once the door slid shut, the Sith spoke. "Gentlemen, bear in mind that this is not a military ship. I do not expect strict adherence to military policies and protocols."

"Yes, my lord," Quinn responded crisply, standing at parade rest.

Pierce relaxed further, folding his arms across his chest. "Yes, my lord."

"However, Pierce, Quinn is my second-in-command." Oberhaus' tone was firm. "If he gives you an order that aids in the running of the ship, I expect you to obey it. Quinn is not the sort to abuse the power he's given."

"No, my lord." The captain confirmed with a nod.

Oberhaus turned his attention to Quinn. "Stow your gear and ensure that Vette and Jaesa have done as I asked."

"My lord." Quinn came to attention, and then bowed before leaving.

Pierce turned his attention to the Sith. "My lord?"

"I wanted to be clear on a point that may not have occurred to Quinn." Oberhaus moved closer, his expression hard. "Some Sith enjoy ordering their subordinates into their beds. I'm not one of them. I expect the same from you and the others. Any sexual liaisons among you must be welcome on both sides."

"What if I wish to be in _your_ bed, my lord?" Pierce appreciated the Sith's frankness on the topic. Most Sith he'd served under before had never been clear and he'd had to observe and guess. Sometimes he'd been wrong.

A smirk curved Oberhaus' lips. "You mean following up on Hurden's suggestion that you accommodate my every need?"

He nodded briskly. "Just so, my lord."

"Then just tell me." Oberhaus cupped the front of Pierce's pants. "Bear in mind that you won't be using this on me."

The lieutenant considered that as the Sith dropped his hand. "What if I need to fuck?"

"Then you'll have to _ask_ one of the others or find a partner elsewhere." Oberhaus shrugged. "I'm not possessive. You can sleep with whoever you like." He stepped back and waved a dismissive hand. "Have one of the others show you to the crew quarters and stow your gear."

Pierce bowed slightly from the waist. "My lord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oberhaus figured being upfront with Pierce about what is and isn't allowed among his crew would be best. Certain ideas wouldn't occur to the others that Pierce would consider, so best to make the boundaries clear from the start.


	9. Quesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oberhaus helps clear up some of Jaesa's confusion about his relationship with a certain captain.

"Something on your mind, Jaesa?" Oberhaus asked when she emerged from her shower cubicle, towel-drying her hair.

She shrugged as she sat down beside him on the bench. "You didn't seem surprised that Admiral Monk was working for Baras."

"I was more annoyed that I didn't figure it out sooner." He ran his fingers through his short black hair, ruffling it. "That's the way Baras is: he doesn't leave anything to chance."

Jaesa nodded. "I don't know him as well as you, Master, but I agree on that count."

"Indeed." They sat in silence for several moments. Jaesa finger-combed her hair as she debated whether to bring up what she'd been wondering about or not. Sounding amused, he told her, "Jaesa, feel free to speak your mind. Fretting won't do you any good."

She smiled wryly. He was very good at reading emotions, especially hers. "It's about Captain Quinn, Master."

For once, he actually seemed surprised. Then he gave a soft huff of amused laughter. "Let me guess: you've felt our emotions while I've fucked him?"

"Yes, the captain's emotions are particularly strong at those times." Jaesa shifted on the bench, trying not to think too much about it. "I'm confused because you've clearly been with him, but I know you've flirted with both me and Lieutenant Pierce."

A private arrived with their gear then and they slipped into the shower cubicles to change back. As they walked to the ship afterwards, he explained, "What you need to understand about me, Jaesa, is that I don't _do_ romance. I fuck Quinn because it helps him turn his brain off." He smiled wickedly. "And I like making him lose control. I don't _love_ him, however, and never pretended to do so."

"What about me and Pierce?" She couldn't contain her curiosity.

He shrugged. "I've made my interest in both of you clear. If you wish to take me up on my offer, you need only say so."

"If you're already occupied?" Jaesa had noticed that Captain Quinn had been in Oberhaus' bed frequently and wondered about that.

This time, Oberhaus smirked. "You could simply wait your turn or join in the fun."

"Join in?" She couldn't stifle a shiver at the thought. She wasn't sure what it meant. "As in join you and... whoever is with you?"

"Or watch if that's what you'd prefer." The smirk didn't go away. "Some people prefer to watch than participate. Others enjoy being watched."

"I'll... have to think about that." Jaesa shook her head slightly.

"It's an open-ended invitation. Take your time."

"Thank you, Master."


	10. Hoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaesa and Oberhaus have to spend the night on-planet.

"I'm sorry, my lords," the pilot bowed deeply to Oberhaus and Jaesa. "It's not safe to fly the shuttle at night. You'll have to spend the night on the base and fly up in the morning."

Oberhaus folded his arms across his chest, displeased, "I trust you have rooms set aside for situations such as this?"

"O-of course, my lord." The pilot nodded rapidly. "W-we do. Just one is available however."

He nodded. "That will suffice. Where is it?"

"R-right this way, my lord." The pilot gestured down one of the corridors and started down it. 

Oberhaus and Jaesa followed him. "I'll call the ship once we're in the room."

"Yes, Master." Jaesa nodded and said nothing further as they walked deeper into the base.

For once, he couldn't read her emotions very well. He made a mental note to praise her for that. The ability to mask one's emotions from a Force-sensitive was a valuable skill and he'd been working with her to cultivate it. Further ruminations on the subject flew out of his head as they entered the room the pilot had escorted them to. It was snug enough, if a little on the chilly side. The furnishings consisted of a desk, chair, and bed. "Well, we'd have to share body heat anyway, to keep warm."

"True." Jaesa smiled and moved to the side of the bed furthest from the door, unclipping her saberstaff from her belt.

Curious about her sudden reticence, Oberhaus pulled out his holocomm to contact the ship. Unsurprisingly, Quinn answered and the Sith explained the situation succinctly. "It's too late for us to take the shuttle to the station. Jaesa and I are spending the night at the base and we'll take the shuttle up first thing in the morning."

"Understood, my lord." Malavai briefly inclined his head. "Is there anything you'd like us to do?"

He shook his head. "No, nothing. Try to get some rest."

"Yes, my lord." With that, his image winked out.

Sighing, Oberhaus prepared for bed, stripping down to his cortosis-weave. He shivered in the cold and quickly slid under the covers. A slender arm slipped around his waist from behind. "We can share body heat more efficiently with fewer clothes, Master."

"Is that _all_ you want?" he asked, rolling over to face Jaesa.

She smiled sheepishly. "Well, sex _would_ be nice, but I wasn't _trying_ to hint."

"You won't _need_ hints in the future." Oberhaus tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "Just _ask_ me, all right?"

Jaesa nodded and took a deep breath. "My lord, will you have sex with me?"

"Yes, I will." He nodded, smiling. "I have one question, though: have you been with anyone before now?"

This time, she shook her head. "No, Master. It'd been planned that I would marry a noble, so I had to remain 'untouched' and pure." Here she stopped and made a face that spoke eloquently of her opinion on that matter. "As a Padawan, I was expected to remain celibate and the men who _did_ flirt with me--" she shuddered and he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Thank you for your honesty." He kissed the tip of her nose this time. "I'll be careful. I want you to enjoy yourself, so tell me if you like something or not. Don't be afraid to speak up either way. All right?"

"Yes, my lord." She smiled nervously, but he could sense her anticipation underneath that.

"Call me Oberhaus."

"Yes, Master. Um, Oberhaus."

"We'll work on that."

* * *

Malavai didn't turn from his view of hyperspace when he heard Oberhuas enter the cockpit and sit down in the command chair. After several moments of silence, his lord sighed deeply. "I _told_ you I wouldn't be exclusive, Quinn."

"I know, my lord, but there's a difference between knowing and _knowing_." He sighed and turned to face the Sith.

Oberhaus had sprawled in his chair, left elbow propped on the arm and his chin propped on his fist. "I suppose. I can't help you work through it, Malavai. It's something you'll have to figure out on your own."

"I know, my lord." He bowed slightly. "It isn't your problem, anyway. You told me your heart wouldn't get involved."

The Sith smiled wryly. "Well, that wasn't _entirely_ true."

Malavai couldn't help staring at him, surprised. "What do you mean, my lord?"

"I may not _love_ you or any of the others the way romance novels say I should, but you are my crew and I care about you." Oberhaus shrugged, looking out the cockpit windows. "All of you, in my own way. To that extent, my heart _is_ involved."

After a moment, Quinn bowed slightly from the waist. "I am honored, my lord, and will endeavour to be worthy."

"Please, Quinn, that's not necessary." Oberhaus waved his free hand. "Just carry on as you have been and you'll be fine."

He nodded, smiling slightly. "Of course, my lord."

After a minute or two of quiet, Oberhaus sighed softly. "Whatever's on your mind, Quinn, just ask me."

"Apologies, my lord, but I couldn't help thinking about what you said about not _loving_ us. Are you certain of that?" Malavai should have known he would pick up on his curiosity.

Another sigh, deeper this time. "Quite certain. When I think of doing anything 'romantic' with anyone, I feel nothing. No fluttering in my chest, no anticipation. I'd rather just spend time together as friends or have sex." He shrugged, looking back at Malavai. "Most people expect the romance and, for me, that feels like a tedious chore and a lie. It's best not to go that route, so I stick to friendship and sex. It's easier."

"Stop me if I'm overstepping myself, but I can't imagine it was easy to come to terms with this, especially given the general preoccupation with romance." It was rare for Oberhaus to be so candid about himself, but Quinn figured he was in an unusual mood.

The Sith nodded, looking out the windows once more. "It wasn't, no. My parents are still very much in love with each other and I watched my older sisters fall in and out of love on a regular basis. For a long time, I wondered if there was something wrong with me, that I didn't feel that need. Father helped me see that romantic love wasn't a necessity, only happiness in my relationships with others, regardless of the form they take."

"I see." Malavai wasn't quite sure he did, but he resolved to do some research.

Oberhaus stood up and clasped his shoulder briefly. "Don't stay up too late reading. I prefer you well-rested."

"Of course, my lord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how Oberhaus is aromantic. It is not meant to speak for ALL aromantics. It is simply how HE experiences it. If someone who IS aromantic has any comments or criticisms, I welcome them.


	11. It Had to be a Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaesa and Oberhaus return to Quesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR THE BEGINNING OF SITH WARRIOR CHAPTER THREE. If you didn't see it coming, you don't know Sith that well.

Jaesa and Oberhaus tumbled to the ground just outside the cave with barely moments to spare before it finished collapsing. She lay still for several moments, just catching her breath. She'd had to carry him because the explosion had fried his cybernetics, making the limbs flail and spasm unpredictably. He'd muttered and grumbled as they figured out a comfortable way for her to carry him. _"He_ had _to choose a cave-in of all things! And including an EMP blast, too!"_

_"What do you mean, Master?"_ She'd run as best she could with him on her back.

He sighed deeply. _"Have you never wondered how I ended up with these cybernetics in the first place? It wasn't voluntary."_

_"That much I figured out."_ Jaesa smiled wryly, ignoring the way his left leg suddenly started kicking out uncontrollably. _"I guessed that you'd been in an accident."_

Oberhaus gave a humorless laugh. _"You could say that. My parents were stationed on a frontier world when I was, oh, ten or eleven. Me and my younger sister decided to explore the cave system not far from the base."_

Jaesa rolled her eyes, moving to the right just before a huge rock crashed down where they'd been standing. _"Let me guess: you weren't supposed to be playing there, but you went anyway."_

_"Exactly. Old enough to know better, young enough to do it anyway."_ He sighed deeply. _"I'm not sure how it happened, but the cave started collapsing around us. Using the Force, I was able to keep the rocks from crushing both myself and sister, at least enough so Father could save us with cybernetics. I've hated caves ever since."_

She nodded, picking up her pace once she saw the cave opening. _"I don't know if you're right that he picked a cave-in deliberately, but there was certainly no need to include that EMP burst."_

"Thank you, Jaesa." Though he spoke quietly, she still heard him.

Jaesa pushed herself into a sitting position, her expression fierce. "We'll get him back, Master. We'll make him pay for this."

"We will." He nodded, his expression just as fierce as hers. "You'll have to drive the speeder back. I can't guarantee I'll have any control."

She nodded and got to her feet to retrieve their speeder. It took some maneuvering, but he got settled behind her and she took them back to the Imperial base camp they'd set out to 'save'. Two robed figures waited in the medbay, one with his hood up. Once Oberhaus was on the medbed, Jaesa took up position in front of it, one hand resting on her saberstaff. "Who are you?"

"Wait, Jaesa." Oberhaus pushed himself into a sitting position, grimacing when his left arm chose that moment to spasm. "I saw them, briefly, before you regained consciousness."

The one without a hood gestured and a doctor approached, signing. _"Greetings, Lord Oberhaus. I can see that your cybernetics are giving you trouble."_

_"They are, Dr. Rurn. An EMP pulse scrambled the electronics."_ He seemed to recognize the doctor and responded in kind, so Jaesa relaxed her stance slightly, helping to remove Oberhaus' robe, armor, and cortosis weave. He sighed in relief once the prosthetics were detached. Then he returned his attention to the two strangers. "Why are you here? What do you want with me?"

"We are impressed. You are worthy to be the Emperor's Wrath." The one without the hood answered the question, sort of, as Rurn took the prosthetics to a workbench and began working on them.

Oberhaus snorted his disbelief as he balanced on the edge of the medbed. Jaesa moved to stand beside him in case he lost his balance. "I just fell for a trap I've been expecting for months. How is that impressive?"

"It was a trap masterfully laid, and yet the intended result was avoided," the stranger replied, folding his arms across his chest. "I am Servant One and this is Servant Two. We are the Emperor's Hand. The Dark Council runs blind. We alone serve the Emperor's will in the galaxy."

Her master sounded skeptical when he replied, "You mentioned that I'm worthy to be the Emperor's Wrath. I thought that was Lord Scourge?"

"He has chosen his own path." Servant One clasped his hands behind his back. "The Emperor knew it would come and has chosen you to be his new Wrath."

Bowing his head slightly, Oberhaus told them, "I'm honored to be chosen, but my main interest is to get my revenge on Baras for attempting to kill me."

"In that, our goals are the same. Darth Baras seizes power against the Emperor's will and must be stopped. In assisting us, you will have your revenge."

He nodded. "Very well. I will work with you."

"I don't trust them, Master," Jaesa felt compelled to tell him. "How do we know they speak the truth? That this isn't another trick?"

He shook his head. "Baras has likely assumed that his original plan worked. He wouldn't have another plan right now, though I'm sure he will attempt to kill me again once he learns this one failed."

"Wrath speaks truth." Servant Two finally spoke up, his voice soft, cadenced.

Servant One nodded. "Exactly. Baras doesn't know you've survived and it would be best if he remains unaware for a little longer."

"Right, then it's settled." Oberhaus looked over as the doctor returned with his prosthetics. _"All fixed, Uncle?"_

_"All fixed, Obie. Try not to wreck them."_ Between him, Jaesa, and Oberhaus, they got the prosthetics back on.

Blushing a little, Oberhaus replied, _"I'll do my best. You can't tell my parents I'm still alive, Uncle. Baras--"_

_"I know, Obie."_ The doctor looked fondly exasperated. _"Secrecy was a condition of my coming. It'll be all right."_

Sliding off the medbed, Oberhaus hugged the older man tightly, and then stepped back. _"Take care of yourself."_

_"And you."_ The doctor nodded to the rest of them and left the medbay.

Picking up his cortosis-weave, Oberhaus addressed the two men. "What's our first move?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured Baras was sadistic enough to take advantage of the fact that Oberhaus relies on prosthetics. Yes, Oberhaus and Dr. Rurn are using Basic Sign Language (something my sister and I came up with). I didn't indicate in the story, but Dr. Rurn was born deaf and has used implants since he was young to help him hear. They can break or get fried, so he still knows BSL. He met Oberhaus' father while they were both studying medicine and they specialized in cybernetics. He's been a friend of the family ever since (hence Oberhaus calling him Uncle). He's signing in this because he turned off his implants so he wouldn't hear what was being discussed.


	12. After Belsavis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierce comes to an unsettling revelation when Draahg confronts him and Oberhaus.

In black ops, you learned not to care about anyone. Don't get attached to your teammates because there was always a chance that they'd die right in front of you. That's what Alexander Pierce had learned and that was the policy he'd followed. Until now. Quinn, Jaesa, Vette, and Broonmark lay scattered around Draahg's feet like broken toys. From this distance, he couldn't tell if they were alive or dead. That made his heart clench in his chest, catching him off-guard. _When did I start caring about them? Especially_ Quinn _?_

Before he could ponder that further, it was time to fight. He ducked and dodged the two lightsabers, firing as many blaster bolts as he could every chance he got, using every trick he knew to fight Draahg. All the while, one fact pounded in his head: _They're_ alive _. He didn't kill them!_

Finally, finally, Oberhaus knocked Draahg over the railing and into the fire below. Catching their breath as the smell of burning flesh filled the air, Pierce remarked, "That's that, then. A fitting end for him."

"I thought so." Oberhaus clipped his lightsaber to his belt. "Let's wake the others and get out of here before anyone starts asking questions."

"Yes, my lord." Returning his blaster rifle to his back, Pierce knelt beside Vette, since Oberhaus had gone to Quinn. He gently shook her shoulders. "C'mon, Red, up and at 'em."

She came up swinging, scowling. "I won't be a slave again, Draahg!"

"Easy, Vette." He dodged her punches and gently caught her wrists. "Open yer eyes."

She blinked and stared at him disbelievingly. "Pierce?"

"In the flesh." He nodded, relieved that she was coherent.

Vette wrinkled her nose. "What's that _smell_?"

"Burning flesh, I believe," Quinn answered, kneeling beside her. "Does anything hurt, Vette?"

She pressed her fingertips to her forehead. "Just the mother of all headaches. The bastard grabbed my lekku."

"Would you like something for it?" Quinn held up a stim vial. She squinted at it and nodded. After injecting her, Quinn turned to Pierce. "Lieutenant, any injuries?"

Alexander quickly shook his head, despite the aches and pains making themselves known now that the adrenaline of the fight was wearing off. "Nah, 'm good. Captain."

"You're not very good at lying, Pierce," Oberhaus interjected, walking over with Jaesa and Broonmark. Both were limping, but upright.

As Oberhaus helped Vette to her feet, Pierce shrugged even though it hurt his ribs. "Dunno what you're talking about, my lord."

"We can tell you're in pain, Lieutenant," Jaesa answered, clearly exasperated. "Let Captain Quinn help you so we can go."

Grumbling, Pierce nodded reluctantly. Quinn scanned him and frowned at the results. "You'll need time in a kolto tank, Lieutenant. I can tape your ribs for now so we can get on the ship and get out of here."

"Do it," he growled reluctantly, lifting his arms so Quinn and Oberhaus could remove his chest armor and push his cortosis weave and undershirt up. His entire torso was a rainbow of bruises.

Jaesa lightly touched one of the fading yellow-green bruises. "This is not new."

"No, it isn't." He didn't offer any further explanation as Quinn taped his ribs to keep them stable for the moment.

Vette smirked as Quinn and Broonmark helped Pierce to his feet. "If you want to get beat up, Lieutenant, I'm sure Captain Tightass there would be happy to do it."

"Vette, that's not nice," Oberhaus chided despite the smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

As they filed onto the ship, she retorted, "It's true, though!"

"I didn't say it wasn't."

_Why_ did he care about these people, again?


	13. After Voss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust is very difficult to come by in the Empire and very fragile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR THE SITH WARRIOR STORYLINE JUST BEFORE CORELLIA!

"You go ahead, Pierce," Oberhaus told the lieutenant as they approached the ship. "I want to speak with Quinn alone."

The big man eyed the captain suspiciously. "Are you sure, my lord?"

"I am. He won't try anything else." The Sith folded his arms across his chest and looked at Malavai. "Will you, Captain?"

He shook his head. "No, my lord."

"As you say, my lord." Glaring at Quinn one last time, Pierce continued on without them.

Once he was well out of earshot, Oberhaus addressed the captain, "I meant what I said earlier, Quinn. You will have to earn my trust again and it won't be easy. You _asked_ to be on my crew, after all. How can I know that you hadn't been planning to side with Baras all along?"

"My lord--" Malavai started, but the cyborg held up his hand.

"Words and assurances are meaningless." Oberhaus shook his head. "Those are Baras's tools, his methods. You will have to _prove_ yourself to me with your actions."

Nodding, Quinn bowed slightly at his waist, and then winced. "I understand, my lord. I will do my utmost to prove myself to you once again."

"See that you do." Oberhaus turned to continue to the ship. Something else occurred to him and he turned back to Malavai. "Until further notice, consider yourself barred from my quarters. If you wish to speak with me, it will be somewhere public. Understood?"

Though he could sense Quinn's resignation through the Force, it didn't show on his face or in his voice. "Yes, my lord." After a moment, he asked, "Will you tell the others?"

"They will find out if and when I deem it necessary."

"As you say, my lord."


	14. Corellia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierce still has doubts about Quinn's trustworthiness.

"You sure you want Quinn in charge of the ship?" Pierce asked as he and Oberhaus set out to intercept the assassins Baras had sent after Vowron.

The Sith didn't answer immediately, focused on dispatching Republic soldiers foolish enough to get too close to them. Once they were gone, Oberhaus answered the question, "I'm sure, Pierce. Quinn has done too much for me to simply throw him away for this."

"He betrayed you once, what's to say he won't do it again?" Pierce had never liked Quinn and it galled him that Oberhaus had spared the man.

Oberhaus stopped and turned to glare up at him. "I don't believe in killing my people out of hand. If he _does_ do it again, he won't live long enough to regret it. Understood?"

"As you say, my lord." Very rarely in his adult life had Pierce had cause to fear anyone. His size and military training made sure of that. In that moment, however, with Oberhaus glaring up at him, the Force rippling around him in a way even a Force-blind like him could see, Pierce was afraid.

They continued on their way. He'd wondered for months how far he could 'push' Oberhaus. The man wasn't a typical Sith, given to fits of pique or temper. He rewarded his crew liberally for doing their jobs well, but neither did he tolerate mistakes or slip-ups. This thing with Quinn, though, was the most anger Pierce had seen in him. Granted, he hadn't been present when Draagh had collapsed the tunnel on Oberhaus, but he suspected that that hadn't made him as angry as Quinn's betrayal. _Pretty sure he expected Baras to turn on him, but not Quinn._

"You think very loudly, Pierce," Oberhaus told him as they approached the first building. "Do you need help focusing on the matter at hand?"

He shook his head, drawing his blaster rifle. "No, my lord. I have your back. I always will."

"I have no reason to doubt _your_ loyalty, Lieutenant." Oberhaus drew his lightsaber as they entered the building. "So long as it remains that way, you have nothing to fear from me."

Pierce nodded, pressing the button to call the lift. "Never did, my lord."

"Don't lie to me. I sensed your fear earlier." Oberhaus mock-glared at him once they'd stepped on the lift. "If it will make you feel better, you have my permission to 'punish' Quinn however you like, within reason."

He couldn't stop the evil grin that spread over his face. "Thank you, my lord."

"Within reason, Pierce. Remember that."

"I will, my lord."

* * *

As Vowron continued his explanation, Malavai walked in and faced them. "Captain Quinn must be commended. He took on the assailant with no mortal concern."

"I am making up for a past indiscretion--my commitment to my lord is unassailable now." Quinn addressed the first part of his remark to Vowron and the second part to Oberhaus.

"I won't exonerate you so easily, Captain." The Sith shook his head slightly, his expression stern. Pierce was glad to hear it. The 'indiscretion' had been severe indeed.

The captain bowed slightly, his resignation obvious to both Pierce and Oberhaus, though perhaps not to Vowron. "I do not blame you, my lord."

"You ride your people hard. I can't argue with the results." Vowron's observation led Pierce to bite the inside of his cheek so hard he was sure he tasted blood.

The amused glance Oberhaus sent his way didn't help matters. Even Quinn caught the innuendo and his cheeks reddened as they discussed their next step. Once they'd decided their next course of action, Oberhaus asked, "Could you excuse us a moment, Darth Vowron? I need to speak with Quinn and Pierce."

"Of course, mighty Wrath." Vowron bowed slightly, sounding very jovial. "Just inform me once you're ready to set out."

After the door slid shut behind him, Oberhaus turned to Pierce and Quinn. "I meant what I said earlier, Quinn. Your defense of Darth Vowron was admirable, but it will take more than that to earn my trust back."

"Of course, my lord." Quinn bowed slightly. "I doubted it would be enough, but I hoped that it would be a start, at least."

Oberhaus nodded. "It is, I will give you that." He gestured to Pierce, who straightened up. "I've also agreed to let Pierce 'punish' you, within reason. If he tells you to do something, I expect you to do it, no arguing."

"What if it is--" the captain faltered, as if he couldn't even voice the thought.

Pierce smirked and shook his head. "Don't need to worry that I'll ask you to lick my boots or anything like that, Quinn. I'm not _that_ cruel."

"Indeed." Quinn eyed the bigger man distrustfully.

Still smirking, Pierce told him, "The 'punishment' can wait until we've settled our score with Baras. Best we're all focused right now."

"A wise precaution, Pierce." Oberhaus nodded, looking pleased. "We should carry on with settling it now."

"Yes, my lord."

"As you say, my lord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That comment from Vowron made me giggle so hard when I played Oberhaus. I had to include it somehow. XD


	15. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malavai is finally punished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW: Orgasm denial at the beginning.

"If we're going to do this on a regular basis, we'll need a bigger bed," Jaesa observed as they caught their breath.

Pierce's chuckle jostled both her and Oberhaus. "Agree with you there, Jaesa. Don't mind the close quarters, though."

"You're nice a space heater, I'll give you that." Oberhaus traced one of the many scars littering the big man's torso. "Especially given our recent activities."

A frustrated whine drew their attention to the chair in the corner. Malavai sat there, arms and legs bound to the chair, a gag shoved into his mouth. Sweat sheened his pale skin and his cock stood up against his stomach, leaking steadily. Pierce sounded quite pleased with himself. "No need to ask if you've been sufficiently 'punished', Quinn. We can see it for ourselves."

"As punishments go, this was the most creative I've heard of." Oberhaus got up and walked over to pull the gag out of Malavai's mouth.

After glaring briefly at Pierce, who'd gotten up as well, Quinn addressed the Sith. "I certainly hadn't expected anything like... this when you asked me to come here, my lord."

"He could have come up with something worse, you know," Jaesa reminded him, her expression hard. She hadn't taken the news of his betrayal well.

Pierce briefly rested a hand on Oberhaus's shoulder when he moved to untie Malavai from the chair. "Remember, Quinn. No touching yourself, no humping your bed, until morning. If you do, then we do this all over again."

"Yes, sir." He ground out the words, his voice as cold as Hoth.

Oberhaus then untied him and stood back. His back ramrod straight, Malavai left the bedroom, heading to the one he'd been given when Oberhaus bought the penthouse apartment. Stifling a yawn, the Sith turned to the other two. "You're both welcome to stay if you like or go to your rooms. I don't care which."

Moments after he'd curled up under the covers, he felt the other two get in on either side of him. Pierce pressed against his back while Jaesa settled in front of him. Oberhaus sighed deeply and contentedly before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want the punishment to be simply cruel. It had to be unique to Malavai and it only works because of the unique situation on the ship. In my head, there's sexytimes with Malavai the morning after where Pierce FINALLY gets to fuck him senseless.


	16. Shadows of Revan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vette finally asks Oberhaus a question that's been bothering her for awhile.

Vette knew he'd found her, but she didn't stop skipping rocks out over the water. Today's work had dredged up memories she'd rather stay buried. She only stopped when she ran out of rocks to skip, pressing her fingers to her forehead. "Slag."

"Are you all right, Vette?" Oberhaus asked, his voice gentle.

She shook her head, lips pressed together for a moment. "No. I haven't thought about my time as a slave for _years_ , and it just took one little task to bring it all back."

"I'd offer to help distract you, but--" he cut himself off with a shrug and a sheepish smile.

Vette laughed. "Yeah, no thanks. I know how you usually 'distract' Captain Fussbudget and that's not what I need."

"Perhaps we can think of something else to distract you." He concentrated for a moment, and all of the rocks she'd skipped over the water flew into his hands.

Amused, she reached out and snagged one, skipping it across the water again. "Honestly? Just talk to me about anything else."

"That's a broad topic." Oberhaus handed her the next rock. "Can you narrow it down?"

Vette thought as she skipped that rock over the water. "Answer me this: you flirted with Quinn, Jaesa, and Pierce almost from the moment you met them. Not to mention Lachris, Cytherat, and Lana, but not me. I'm not offended. I just wonder why not."

"To start, you were initially my slave," he explained, handing her the next rock. "While some Sith would have gleefully ordered you to sleep with them, I've never liked the idea of coercing lovers into my bed. For me, sex is about pleasure and enjoyment, which is more likely when my bed-partners are there because they _want_ to be there."

She digested that as she skipped a couple more rocks. "What about later? Once it was clear I planned to stick around because I wanted to and not because I was a slave or your servant?"

"I flirted with the others simply to demonstrate my interest in them." He offered her the last rock. "With you, though, I want it to be _your_ choice. Since you've brought up the subject, I'll tell you what I've told the others: if you wish to join me, simply ask. If someone else is with me, you may join us if you like or wait for another time."

Vette turned to him, dusting off her hands. "What if I find someone else I want to jump into bed with?"

"Then I hope the experience is a pleasure for both you and your partner." Oberhaus shrugged slightly. "It's the same terms for the others."

"I don't know if I'll ever take you up on that, but thanks for the offer."

"It's open-ended, just as it is for the others."

"Right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's it for Obie. We'll see how things go with the upcoming expansion. (For the record, he extends the invitation to Lana, too, but I don't know if she takes him up on it)


End file.
